Egoista
by Izumi.Maiko
Summary: Sasuke estaba seguro de dos cosas, una de ellas era que no había poder humano - quizás ni siquiera divino - que hiciera que Naruto lo apartara de él, porque si no lo había hecho las incontables veces que intentó matarlo y hacerle perder un brazo no había sido razón suficiente el rubio no lo sacaría de su vida por nimiedades sobre sentimentalismos, además Sasuke podía alegar locura.


Como buena seguidora del SasuNaru no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ante la bazofia de final forzado que nos dio Masashi - _alias el vendido_ \- Kshimoto y aunque he tardado dos años y medio en ponerme en acción he venido con una historia corta con los dos ninjas mas tiernos del mundo. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **.**

 **Egoísta  
** _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

Los primeros días de la primavera sin duda eran los que más se disfrutaban, tras el cruel frío y oscuro invierno las ráfagas de clima cálido y el olor del azahar emergían como pequeños regocijos en medio de la indómita estación que se rehusaba a irse. Pero esa noche se sentía más cálida, y Sasuke desconocía la razón, aunque quizás, muy en el fondo, la calidez no era más que simplemente ese sentimiento de nostalgia que le embargaba al volver a casa.

Casa, hogar, las palabras se le antojaban enormes, Konoha era algo así como el lugar al que siempre deseaba volver, después de todo ahí estaban sus raíces, su casa, la edificación a las afueras de la ciudad representaba meramente la reconstrucción de su clan, pero **_su_** hogar, era él. No por nada siempre que regresaba a la aldea antes de ver incluso a su familia se dirigía hacia la Torre Hokage o en su defecto - aunque prefería que no se diera el caso - al hogar de la familia Uzumaki. Debía verlo, necesitaba verlo aunque le destruyera al mismo tiempo que le reconfortaba, aunque el oxímoron de sensaciones que se desprendían desde lo más recóndito de su ser amenazara con destruirlo.

La primera vez que lo abandonó el dolor fue tan inmenso como si se arrancara la mitad de su cuerpo, sabía que no podría soportarlo de nuevo y por eso volvió, porque sólo con él se sentía completo. Cada vez que se marchaba le dejaba esa mitad y cuando volvía se sentía casi lleno, casi, porque cada vez que lo veía ahí, con sus hijos, su hogar, y con la mujer que había elegido como su esposa era como si le cosieran esa mitad en carne viva, con hilos gruesos y puntadas fallidas, le escocía y dolía hasta los huesos, pero era todo lo que podía pedir para seguir con esa rutina que se había prolongado por doce tortuosos años.

Se sabía el camino de memoria, ya casi llegaba hacia su destino, no necesitó elevar la vista para percatarse de que estaba encendida la luz de la oficina donde Naruto solía trasnochar intentando terminar su trabajo, aún no se podía explicar si Naruto sabía lo que realmente era ser un Hokage cuando aceptó el nombramiento, los papeles nunca se le habían dado bien, pero bueno, era un idiota cabeza hueca a final de cuentas y los años no habían hecho mucho por cambiar ese aspecto tan propio de él.

Llamó a la puerta por mera cortesía, Hinata atendió y le invitó a pasar, la abnegada esposa sabía que nada le traía ahí salvo una visita a Naruto. Subió a la oficina y lo vio en medio de las pilas de documentos, quebrándose la cabeza por seguramente, alguna frase que no alcanzaba a comprender, y cuando la puerta se cerró y sus azules ojos repararon en su presencia por fin se sintió en casa. Sasuke con su única mano rebuscó entre las capas de tela de su ropa y sacó un pergamino que le extendió al rubio, quien vio extrañado al objeto.

\- Ni siquiera mi Sharingan ha podido descifrarlo –

\- ¡Va Sasuke! ¿Cómo me lo das a mí? El genio aquí eres tú, si no puedes con tu Sharingan ¿Cómo esperas que yo haga algo dattebayo? –

Sasuke rió con nostalgia, en definitiva había cosas que nunca cambiaban. El Uchiha le indicó a Naruto que guardara el reciente pergamino, ya buscarían una forma de resolverlo o más bien seguramente él, Uchiha Sasuke buscaría la forma de resolverlo, porque al menos, era la mano derecha del Hokage, casi literalmente, tomando en cuenta el brazo que habían perdido en su última pelea.

Sasuke se quedó mirando las fotografías que Naruto tenía en la oficina, sintió regocijo al verse en algunas de ellas y reparó en las figuras infantiles que aparecían allí.

\- Es idéntico a ti – El Uchiha no era de muchas palabras pero sin darse cuenta éstas salían con voluntad propia de sus labios para prolongar el tiempo junto a su amigo.

\- No – dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa - creo que se parece mucho más a ti – respondió finalmente, sabiendo que se trataba de Boruto la persona a quien Sasuke se refería.

Quizás y el destino se había encaprichado y había dado al hijo del Hokage la personalidad de su némesis.

Sasuke se giró para ver a su compañero y se sentó sobre el escritorio, quizás y solo esa noche podría permitirse ser un poco amable.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

Parecía que el rubio había escuchado un coro de ángeles, era más que obvio que necesitaba ayuda "y mucha" Naruto la aceptó sin chistar y en menos de una hora bajaron considerablemente la pila de papeles acumulados.

\- ¿Sabes Sasuke? Debería de pedirte como mi asistente personal –

\- Serás retrasado, preferiría perder el otro brazo a estar soportando tu grado de incompetencia, si no puedes con el puesto mejor declina, dobe –

\- ¡Eso jamás! - Naruto sentado frente a él se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y le apuntó a la cara con el bolígrafo estilográfico que usaba para firmar los acuerdos – Uzumaki Naruto nunca se retracta de sus palabras dattebayo –

\- Pues date prisa y resuelve todos los asuntos diplomáticos acumulados de… - El moreno volvió la vista a la pila de documentos intentando calcular la cantidad de días que llevarían ahí - de meses – finalizó y Naruto movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto y prosiguió con su labor.

Sasuke vio que el reloj ya marcaba pasada la medianoche, seguramente los hijos de Naruto ya estarían dormidos, quizás Hinata lo esperaba despierta pero los bostezos del rubio le indicaron que con suerte terminaría cansado y caería como piedra sobre la cama. Creyó que podría superar los celos, pero era muy difícil imaginarse a su rubia adoración con alguien más. Porque Naruto era suyo, lo fue antes de que nadie le reconociera y antes de que incluso él mismo se diera cuenta. Una tonta idea romántica casi le aseguraba que era suyo desde que sus espíritus fueron predestinados a existir.

Quizás, algún día, en el lecho de muerte se lo confesaría, si es que tenían uno, o con suerte esperaría reencarnar en otra vida y encontrarlo nuevamente a él.

Pero Sasuke supo que debía mandar al diablo todos esos pensamientos porque si no se libraba de ese sentimiento lo consumiría por completo y su maltrecho cuerpo y corazón ya no podían soportar más. Si el miedo al rechazo le había hecho callar por más de quince años a los treinta y tantos que ahora tenían ya no había espacio para nervios, ni para miedos o juegos de palabras.

Sasuke estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera es que él no era el bastardo egoísta que todos creían, porque de hecho había sacrificado muchas cosas por el bien de otros, sobre todo por el bien del que para él era el más grande Hokage tonto cabeza hueca con expresión de retrasado, y la segunda era que no había poder humano, quizás ni siquiera divino, que pudiera hacer que Naruto se alejara de él, porque si no lo había hecho cuando intentó matarlo, tomando en cuenta que fueron varias las ocasiones, y hacerle perder un brazo tampoco había sido motivo suficiente, el rubio no lo sacaría de su vida por nimiedades sobre sentimentalismos, además Sasuke tenía la ventaja de que en cualquiera de los casos podría alegar locura, y de eso nadie le cuestionaría.

Aprovechó que el Hokage estaba absorto leyendo, se inclinó hacia él, le rozó la mejilla y unió sus labios por un instante, pero ese instante le fue suficiente para sentirlos tan cálidos, tan suaves y húmedos como los recordaba. Sasuke no se movió, solo disfrutó del tacto contrario y el calor de la respiración que el rubio emanaba agitado por la sorpresa, fue consciente de que no le respondió, y en ningún momento esperó a que lo hiciera, pero tampoco lo apartó con brusquedad como había imaginado que pasaría. Tras el pequeño lapso se separó y vio a su compañero inmóvil sobre la silla reclinable.

Sasuke se puso de pie y giró sobre sí mismo para emprender paso rumbo a la puerta, lo había hecho y por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de cómo comportarse frente a la situación. Se iría.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – inquirió el rubio, el cual mantenía la mirada ausente a algún punto del escritorio.

El Uchiha suspiró y analizó la situación, Naruto siempre le había dicho que era su amigo y que todos los enormes sacrificios que había hecho por él se debían únicamente al sentimiento de profundísima amistad, pero si él sabía que ese sentimiento albergaba algo mucho más fuerte y que ellos solían compartir lazos y complementarse en todos los aspectos de su persona por mínimos que fueran, guardaba la ligera esperanza de que lo que sentía por el rubio fuera recíproco, aunque el último no se hubiera percatado, o no estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo.

\- Eres mi amigo – se excusó el moreno.

\- Eso no hacen los amigos –

No, claro que eso no hacían los amigos, pero Naruto siempre se había empeñado a bautizar su lazo como amistad, pero lo suyo no lo era; amistad era lo que Naruto podría tener con Gaara, amor de hermanos lo que Sasuke había tenido con Itachi, y amor fraternal era lo que sentía por su hija, pero ese lazo fuerte e irrompible que tenían los dos no era de amistad.

Y Sasuke en toda su vida nunca estuvo más seguro de una respuesta. Recargó una mano sobre el mueble y encaró a ese par de iris azules que le arrebataban la determinación con un solo reparo en su persona.

\- ¿Ahora comprendes? Porque cuando yo siento dolor tu también sientes ese dolor – declaró utilizando las propias palabras dichas por el rubio aquella noche en la que se desangraban al borde de la inconsciencia – porque cuando sentía odio de alguna manera te percatabas de ello y si tanto me comprendes esto que siento deberías de sentirlo también –

No había más que decir, Naruto se quedó con la mirada fija en Sasuke, el cual se giró y salió sin volver la vista atrás y el Hokage solo contempló la espalda de su mejor amigo.

Esa noche no era cálida, Sasuke emprendió la marcha de nuevo fuera de Konoha, de su casa, fuera de su hogar, se sentía conforme por haber cumplido una misión y menos culpable como padre tras haber convivido un poco con su pequeña hija, el asunto con Naruto no había emergido porque ni siquiera se habían visto, aunque no deseaba hacerlo por simple cobardía, esperaba que fuera mejor así, no tenía idea de cómo lo enfrentaría al verlo nuevamente. Caminó algunos cientos de metros fuera de la aldea hasta donde empezaba la espesura del bosque y se detuvo en seco, soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, al menos había ido a despedirse.

\- Sal de ahí dobe – Si, Naruto había dejado a posta su chakra al descubierto.

Emergió de entre los arbustos y le dedicó una sonrisa tan grande que Sasuke no recordó la última vez en que había visto una similar en el rostro de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué clase de Hokage soy si no despido a mi mejor ninja? –

Y lo que el Uchiha nunca esperó sucedió, porque ahora fue Naruto el que con ambas manos lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó para darle un beso largo y húmedo, cargado de sentimientos acumulados y palabras que no se atreverían a pronunciar. Y decidieron no pensar, solo dejarse llevar. Sasuke creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, los labios de su compañero delineaban los suyos con una dedicada parsimonia casi desesperante, al borde del colapso rodeó el cuello contario con su brazo y enterró los dedos en los cortos cabellos rubios, mientras se llenaba el pecho del calor de su aliento. Se separaron y cruzaron miradas, no había mucho que decir. Naruto una vez le había dicho que ellos se entendían con puños, podría agregar que también con besos, le sería fácil acostumbrarse.

\- ¿Estás loco usuratonkachi? Cualquiera puede vernos – Y tras la utópica escena, el moreno solo atinó a reclamar el comportamiento precipitado del otro.

\- Ya Sasuke, la aldea está dormida y nadie se atrevería a soltar un rumor barato sobre el Hokage – Naruto dudó un momento y vio hacia algún punto en medio de los árboles para proseguir – bueno de mí sí, pero de Uchiha Sasuke nunca ¡Imagínate! nadie quien aprecie un poco su vida se atrevería dattebayo –

Por una vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke le dio la razón.

\- ¿Y ahora? – inquirió el moreno sin acabar de creer la escena casi surrealista que habían protagonizado.

\- Lo que pasará ahora Uchiha, es que en esta ocasión volverás de misión lo más rápido que puedas –

Sasuke enarcó una ceja en un ángulo casi imposible.

\- ¿Desde cuándo decides la duración de mis misiones dobe? –

Naruto sonrió divertido, sabía que Sasuke estaba que se quemaba de las ganas de discutir.

\- Es una orden de tu Hokage dattebayo –

Sasuke emitió un sonido parecido a una queja, dio media vuelta para proseguir su camino y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus finos labios, por una vez en la vida podría obedecer sin chistar las órdenes del Hokage.


End file.
